Existing web log (blog) or video blog (vlog) allows mobile device users to post contents with the convenience of their mobile devices. However, these blogs or vlogs operate independently from the wireless networks and the subscriber profiles of the mobile device users from the wireless networks who view these blog or vlog are not available to the blog operator or vlog operator.